Only Human
by Ale798
Summary: Ever had your world suddenly change? Has your strength ever been questioned? Have you ever wanted to prove yourself? Bella has spent her whole life living a lie, now she must step up to her name and prove herself. The one problem, she must go from a normal teen to a spy in less than one month and her mentor will do anything to prove her wrong and have her fail. Failing is fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heeey people! It's me, though I really wasn't gone long. Anyway I have started writing a new story and it includes action! Not that kind of action, like fist to the face action, plus a little romance, and a dash of mystery. So this is the first chapter, mainly just to get the ball rolling, the next chapter will be longer and have more details as to what's going on ya know. So I hope you like it and are interested for what's to come. Thank you for reading and carry on.**

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

I gave the lady at the entrance my ticket and then boarded on to the plane. It was 6:30 in the morning here, in Arizona, and I was boarding the plane that would take me to my father; Charlie Swan in Washington. There's only one small problem...he doesn't know I exist. My name is Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, and I have lived all 16 years of my life with my grandmother, Nana Swan. Why wouldn't my father know of me if I lived with his mother? Well I didn't know either, but slowly, piece by piece, I was about to find out.

A couple days ago, my grandmother had died of a heart attack, leaving me an orphan, or so I thought. I was told that both my parent's died, my father in his job as an officer, and my mother later on in my grandmother's care. She had gone there after the death of my father and died a couple months after in a car crash. As it turns out my father didn't die, he's still alive in a small town called Forks. When they had read Nana's will, it was revealed that she had arranged for a letter to arrive to him, then shortly after I would arrive at his home. Since I was still underaged, I had no choice but to go.

Now as I sat in my seat, I couldn't help but fear our encounter. What would he do? What would _I_ do? I had always tried picturing me with a father, but it seemed odd, the only parent I ever knew was Nana. I put my earphones in, and listened to the music on my iPod, hoping to calm down.

I had eventually fallen asleep on the plane, and was startled awake when the voice on the intercom said to buckle up for landing. I did as the lady instructed and gathered my stuff from the empty seat next to me. After a few minutes I was back on land, in Seattle, waiting for my luggage. After retrieving my things I went outside and got in a cab, giving the driver the address I had written down a paper. We took off and about an hour or so later we arrived in the small town of Forks. He drove to an old, white, two story house, and pulled over. I paid the man and got my stuff out, it wasn't much; just a backpack I had taken on the plane with me, and one medium suitcase. I didn't really need much, nor did I want to bother with the hassle of bring loads of luggages.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and rolled it up to the staircase. Leaving it at the bottom step I went to go ring the doorbell. When there was no answer, I looked in through the windows. Everything seemed dark and lonely, obviously no one was home. I looked in the plants around the door, trying to find a hidden key. Finding none, I moved on to the light next to the door, on top there was a small point sticking out. I could feel it with the tip of my fingers, gently I tugged and pried the key from the crack above the light. Once I had opened the door I stepped inside and took a look around, there was definitely nobody home. I dragged in my suitcase and left it in the living room.

Remembering what Nana said about if I didn't find him home, I called the cab company and had another one pick me up. She had given me specific directions on where to find him, and how to get there. It certainly seemed odd, but I figured that maybe it was a private family estate or something. So back up to Seattle I went, I had the driver drop me off at a mall in the center of the city, then from there I walked to my destination. Seattle was definitely no Phoenix, within minutes I was chilled to the bone, and my thin sweater and jeans didn't help much in means of warmth. After a few more minutes of walking, I found the alley my grandmother had written to take. I hugged myself closely as I walked into it's darkness, releasing a breath of relief when I made it to the other side unharmed.

I took a look around and spotted the building where I hoped I would find my father. I looked both ways and then crossed the street, walking briskly to get out of the cold. I made it to the door and put my hand on the handle, but stopped before I could open it. What if he wasn't here, then what? More importantly, what if he _was_ here? Will he accept me, just like that? What if he doesn't like me? I hesitated to open the door and was about to turn back, except that a gush of wind reminded me where and why I was here. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside was a form of waiting room, with chairs and a coffee table, at the far corner of the room, sat a woman typing away at a computer, a secretary. At the other end of the room, facing the door, stood the elevator; with some kind of pad, possibly I.D's are needed to access. So this was his job, this was his work place, maybe I shouldn't be here. What if I get him in trouble for being here?

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman at the desk, looking away from her computer and staring at me. Well it's too late now.

"Yes, I'm looking for a person. I do believe he works here." I said walking over to the desk and standing a few feet away from it's counter. She stared at me and a concerned expression crossed her face.

"I see, who are you looking for?" She said after moments of silence.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan." I said stepping closer to the desk. It was one of those tall desks, that are made of something other than wood, it seemed like marble or granite, the top shining under the lights. The shine distracting me for a second, I shook off my nerves and focused on the woman in front of me.

"I see, and was it he, that gave you this address?" She asked, her whole body turning away from the computer and focusing on me. She seemed like she was ready to pounce at moments notice.

"No, he didn't." I answered studying her. Why was she so defensive? What if I just wanted to bring him lunch? I noticed her hand twitch, I looked at the direction it was inching to and I saw a blue button. Maybe security?

"Then how did you get here?" She asked in a low voice and I got the sense of danger. I looked around and I saw no escape but the door I came in through, all the way in the front of the room.

"That happens to be private information." I said stupidly. She pushed the button and a pulled out a gun from under the desk; pointing it straight at my chest. My whole body froze in place, the elevator doors opened and a bunch of people poured out of it. All wearing black and holding guns, guns that were aimed at me. They formed a circle around me and I was officially surrounded, I didn't dare move and waited for someone to speak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A loud voice echoed across the room. I slowly turned to face the voice and was met with chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I come here looking for Charlie Swan...my father."

**A/N There it is, what'd you think? Anyway like I wrote up at the top it's not like the most exciting chapter, but its meant more to make you wonder. Although I guess you guys can tell how Im approaching this. ****Unfortunately this story will develop at a slower pace considering I have like 2 1/2 weeks left until school and my mind is chaotic at the moment. Also when school starts I will be slowed down even more. But I will try to be as quick as possible. **Well thank you anyways for reading and feel free to leave a comment (tips are appreciated). 


	2. Chapter 2-Interrogation

**A/N and here is the next chapter, it's not the most exciting chapter still but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Interrogation**

Murmurs started going around the people in black surrounding me. I looked around and they all seemed to have shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about? He has no daughter." The man in front of me said glaring at me and raising his own gun.

"Yes you do." I said confidently, I knew it was him. "Didn't you get the letter?" I asked alarmed. What if Nana didn't send the letter? How was I supposed to prove that I speak the truth, before they killed me.

The man glared at me, dubious. "What letter?" He spoke slowly, still not removing his gun from his hold.

"The letter your mother sent you." I said taking a step forward. I heard guns click all around me and I put my hands up in the air. "She died last week." I said looking around me at all the weapons. Jeez what could be so important that everybody needs a gun, wait what if he's still a cop? Oh that would make more sense. The mans eyes wavered, then hardened again. "Newton!" The man barked.

"Yes sir!?" answered one of the guys in the circle around me.

"Did you pick up the forms and mail from my house already?" The man asked with a tone of power.

"Yes sir, I left them in your office, on your desk." The guy answered.

"Very well, Newton search her and bring her up. Take her up to the meeting room. Have Hale, Whitlock, and the Cullen keep an eye on her, until we question her. The rest of you I want a perimeter around the building and within one block of here. Keep a look out of anything suspicious." He ordered and a round of yes sir's went around the room. I felt an arm grab my arm brusquely and pat my pockets. After finding nothing but a cellphone and wallet on me, which he took, he shoved me toward the elevators, while the rest of the people piled out of the building, off to complete their commands.

The elevator ride was awkward...well at least for me it was. Everybody was standing tall and dangerous, and here was little me; petite and weak compared to all of them. One of them being my father, who still didn't know about me. What a turn my life has done, but it was about to turn a complete 180 degrees.

The elevator doors opened and we took off in different directions. My father went off toward his office, I assume. While I was dragged into a huge conference room, and thrown into a chair. The guy, Newton, left me alone in there, but that didn't last long; for as soon as he had shut the door, it opened again and in came 4 people, my guards I assumed. They all looked a little older than me, but that was impossible...unless they're geniuses or something and graduated early. There were 2 guys and 2 girls; one of the guys was tall and well-built, like a football player, he had curly brown hair and baby blue eyes. The next young man was a bit smaller than the first, he was taller but less muscular, although I would bet that he could still tear me to pieces without great difficulty, he had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, the kind you only see on people with contacts, but he had the real deal. The girls looked younger, about my age or so. The first one was short and fragile looking, she had short spiky hair and caramel eyes, despite the situation we were in she was smiling. The girl next to her was a lot taller, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like a scary supermodel with the death stare she had on me...that they all had on me.

After they each seemed to evaluate me, as I did to them, they broke the perfect line formation they had stood in, in front of me and each one went to a different corner of the room, their eyes on me.

I fidgeted in my seat and rested my arms on table. Waiting for my doom or salvation. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened, and my father stepped in, followed closely by 2 other men. They all took a seat across the table from me and studied me. Then my father, who was sitting directly across from me, spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked me slowly. I arched my eyebrow, hadn't I already said this. "Your full name." He explained.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I stated, letting every name register before moving on to the next.

"How did you know of this place?" Asked the man to his right. He was a blonde in his mid-thirties, with golden caramel eyes and pale skin.

"My grandmother wrote it in a letter to me." I answered looking him in the eye.

"This letter, do you have it with you?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving my face.

"No, there were specific instructions in the letter, that I memorize the address and directions, then burn the letter." I answered back.

"What exactly do you know about your father?" Asked the third man, seated on the left of my father. He was sickly pale, more than the blonde, he had long dark black hair, and dark maroon eyes, with the right lighting they shined red.

"I found out my father was alive, just four days ago at the reading of my grandmother's will. In which she left a letter for my eyes only that stated that my father was alive and living in Washington. A letter she wrote would be sent to him, then a couple of days later, I would arrive at that same address." I said, this time looking at the table. I couldn't look into his red eyes, they gave me the shivers.

"So you had no idea that he was alive?" Asked the blonde.

I shook my head no, "Just like he didn't know of my existence." I added.

"What about your mother?" Asked my father.

"Dead." Was all I said.

"How?" He asked. I stayed silent and refused to look up, I never liked talking about my mother. My dad, sure, but not my mom. Nana was my mother, and I felt like I was disrespecting her by referring to another woman as my mother, especially if that woman was gone.

"How?" He repeated more sternly.

"Car accident. A couple of months after I was born." I said still not looking up.

"Bella." I heard a sigh. My head shot up at the sound of my nickname, my father was looking intently at me. I stared into his eyes, into my eyes. There was no denying it, I had his eyes, big chocolate-brown doe eyes. Suddenly he stood up and the other two men did the same. They all walked out and I was left sitting, staring at the space where he used to be.

The door reopened and I turned to see if he had returned, instead I was disappointed to find another girl step in. She sat next to me and set down a box on the table.

"Hello." She smiled at me. I felt a little more at ease, when she smiled, everything about her was inviting.

"Hi." I said smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Angela." She said extending her hand out to me. I shook it and said, "Bella."

"Well Bella, I'm going to need some of your blood and finger prints if you don't mind." she said opening her box.

"What for?" I asked warily.

"For background checks and DNA testing." She said pulling out her tools.

"Oh to check if I have a criminal record and if I truly am Charlie Swan's daughter, right?" I said extending my hands, palms up, to her.

"Yeah. You see things like this don't usually happen." She said putting ink on my fingers and stamping them on the paper in the little box they belong in.

"Angela, what exactly is going on here? Where am I?" I whispered to her.

"What do you mean? You don't know what this is?" She asked confused as she pricked my finger. I flinched as the blood came out and she put it in a small vial.

"I was just told to come here, I thought he lived here! Then I get a bunch of guns in my face?! I don't know where I am." I whispered urgently at her.

"Um I'm not sure how to explain, it's a bit complicated. Just sit tight, I'm sure someone will be in to tell you." She said packing up her tools.

"How are you so sure they'll tell me instead of kill me." I asked as she left.

She paused at the doorway,"Because you have your father's eyes." She said and left the room.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms.

Hours seemed to pass, each making me more nervous. To the point in where I had to get up and start pacing, they people in the room seemed more at ease than when they first got here but still on alert. Finally the door opened and in stepped the two men, the man with the maroon eyes wasn't with them.

"Well you weren't lying, reports show that you indeed are the blood of Charlie Swan, and that for the past 16 years have been in the care of his mother. Why she denied us this information is unknown. But nonetheless the matter of what to do with you now that you are here still remains." The blonde man said. I didn't hear much of what he said, all I heard was that I had found my father.

"So you are my dad?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"Yes." He said, his body sagging, he suddenly seemed a lot older, and tired. I no longer thought, instead I acted. And the first thing that happened was I spun out of my chair and wrapped my arms around his torso. I hugged him tight, and after a few seconds, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as well, slowly but surely tightening. I had dreamed of this happening, but now it seemed so unreal.

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I had known-" He started saying but I interrupted him.

"I know, me too." I said looking up at him, he smiled down at me and then we released each other. He turned me around and presented the rest of the crowd to me.

"Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen, head of this organization known as CSIS; Cullen Secret Investigative Services." He said introducing me to the blonde man.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand to me, I shook it and nodded.

"His children, Emmett and Alice Cullen," the football player and pixie, " and those are Agents Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale, these are some of our best Agents." He said motioning for me to sit down.

"What do you mean agents?" I asked confused.

"You see we are not just any kind of officers or agents, we are secret agents, taking over any cases too complex for the FBI or CIA. We rescue innocents and kills the criminals." He explained sitting across from me.

"So your trained assassins?" I asked trying to understand what was being said.

"Highly trained assassins." He answered nodding. "We usually stay within family, so only children of agents are trained. We've never had an outsider before. So the problem with you is that you are considered both an outsider and a child of an agent." He said seriousness all over his face.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I asked suddenly worried.

"We're considering partnering you up with our best agent, so he can train you in years worth of experience in one month. That is of course if you are willing to cooperate and work hard." Carlisle answered standing behind my father.

"And if I'm not?" I asked skeptical.

Charlie sighed, "You die." my eyes widen in shock and fear. "We can't risk the chance of people finding out about us. So anybody who quits or won't go through with it...dies." He said trying to explain, he looked at me with a serious expression, but his eyes told me that he feared for my life just as much as I did.

"I'm not a quitter, nor do I fear a challenge." I answered staring at the table. My face hardened, I would be put through the test of my life, and it was pass or fail.

Failing is fatal.

**A/N There it is! Again it's not the most amazing chapter, but it helps progress onto the next chapter. Which, will have a bit more revealing stuff and a certain bronze haired hottie. So I hope you stick with me and read on. Thanks. **

**Oh yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Face to Face

**A/N Okay people, first hello, secondly here I bring the next chapter. In this chapter we have the first Bella-Edward interaction. When you're done tell me if it was what you expected.**

**Chapter 3- Face to Face  
**

After I had basically accepted to be part of them, all left the room and left me alone. My guards went off to find my mentor, and Charlie and Carlisle left to file my report and add me to their drives. I got up and walked to one of the corner's where they had a table with water bottles, now that I'm one of them they wouldn't mind that I took one. Then I heard voices outside of the room.

"Again Edward?" I heard Alice say.

"What? She was only holding me back, it was the best for the both us." I heard a deep voice say.

"You know they want you to have a partner, and they're going to get you one. One you can't get rid of." Rosalie answered.

"Oh please, I'm too good. I haven't met a woman who won't fall for my charms...you two don't count because I'm related to both of you." Answered the voice.

"Oh yeah, then let's have him meet his new partner." Emmett teased.

"What another one? Already? Jeez they just don't give up do they?" Sighed the man. The door opened and in stepped my guards and a new person. I straightened myself, ready for the usual inspection I got around here.

In walked 5 people; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, all whom I already met, but the fifth was the new one. He was tall and walked with a step that suggested control and leadership. I turned so that I was facing all of them, face to face. He stopped near the table and surveyed me. I took him in as well and it was hard not to swoon at the sight before me. I had seen handsome guys before, I had met hot guys before, but never in my life did I dream of an Adonis walking the Earth. He was about the same height of Emmett, his body toned, not huge nor small, just strong. His face was a mask of seriousness and dubiousness, but it looked like it was carved from stone. Every aspect of him was perfect, from his jaw line to his cheek bones, this guy screamed seduction. His eyes looked me over, and I straightened even more, my eyes found his looking directly into mine and I stopped breathing for a second. I had seen green eyes before, but never like his. They were big emerald stones, hard like the jewel, beautiful, and regal. I looked into his eyes and I had a hard time reading what they were saying. Our eye contact continued on for minutes, as if we were in a staring contest, daring the other to look away first. I held my ground as did he, nobody moved, nobody spoke, I could only hear my breathing; nice and steady.

"Edward Cullen meet Isabella Swan, your new partner." Spoke Carlisle behind him. That seemed to break us from our silent contest.

"Swan?" He asked confused, still not looking away from me.

"Yes it would seem that I have a daughter." Charlie said stepping in to the conversation. I tried not to feel hurt at how he treats me like a business proposition gone wrong.

"But that's impossible!" He said turning to look at the two leaders.

"No it's not, and it's happening. Edward we want you to train her in under one month to join your team." Carlisle said calmly not batting an eyelash.

"_His_ team?" I asked unbelieving. Obviously this guy is going to have problems with me, and I won't take none of his crap, so this was very bad.

"Yeah my team? Why can't you put her in Jacob's division?" He argued with them. "And why do I have to train her, for all we know she's a spy for the Donovan clan! Have you interrogated her thoroughly? Tested her? Checked her? She's lying! You can't possibly believe her!" He started shouting.

"Woah, woah. Hold up one second, last time I checked you got here 5 minutes ago. So you have no right to question me. And I am not happy about this either!" I said defending myself from this jerk. I turned to look at my father and Carlisle, "Isn't there someone else that can train me? Jasper looks up to the job." I said crossing my arms and glaring at this so-called Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella, but given the circumstances we need to get you mission ready in the least time possible, and for that to happen you need to at the hands of our best. No offense to agent Whitlock." Charlie answered. Jasper nodded, not offended in his words. Carlisle turned to Edward, "Edward you are the only one capable of doing this and she is under your charge." He instructed.

"That-That spy! Your putting the useless little girl to be my partner?! Do you know how long it takes to become a field agent?! She could never pull it off in a month." He said pointing at me and looking at me like I was a little field mouse. I felt the blood rush to my face in anger.

"You-" I started speaking stepping forward to him but stopped when he took out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Don't you dare move! You may have fooled them but you're not going to fool me. I know what you are." He shouted glaring at me. I glared back but didn't move.

"Edward! She is the daughter of a high officer, and an agent in training! You will treat her as that, lower your gun!" Carlisle ordered him. Edward remained unwavered.

"I will not work with her! I refuse to have her on my division and I refuse to accept her as my partner!" He shouted his gaze never leaving my face, and mine never leaving his gun.

"You have no choice, you must follow orders. Besides partner was a wrong word of choice, you will only be her trainer for this month. We just need her to have enough training, so she can be a tech with Ben, now stand down!" Carlisle again ordered with more force.

Edward slowly lowered his gun and put it back in his holster. His hands were trembling with anger. "I don't want to work with her. What if she's a spy?" He stated in a low voice, it trembled as he tried to control himself.

"For god's sake!" I exploded. "A spy to who? My dead grandmother? I didn't even know that this existed til a couple of hours ago! I didn't even know I wasn't an orphan til four days ago! How the heck am I supposed to be a spy in less than four days when your saying it's impossible to do it in a month!" I shouted at him, my temper rising as well.

"A spy to who? A spy to who? To your mother! You may be the daughter of Charlie Swan," this time he positioned himself so he was looking at me but his body was open to the rest of the people in the room, "but let's not forget that she is _also_ the daughter of Renée Dwyer! The woman who betrayed this agency! The woman betrayed all of us! The woman who killed my parents!" He shouted at me.

The news hit me in the chest, knocking the air of me. My mouth was open and I struggled to breathe. "See? She's so shocked somebody would actually figure it out, she doesn't know what to say! She's nothing but a liar," He shouted at everyone in the room and tears built up in my eyes. My mother was a murderer? A traitor?

"A pathetic," he kept saying.

"Edward stop." Rosalie cut in.

"Idiotic,"

"Edward enough you don't know what you're talking about." Alice said urgently.

"Stupid spy, who got caught. I bet your traitor of a mother is really disappointed in you right now." He finished and glared at me.

"Dude enough!" Emmett shouted at him. Edward turned to look at the people who kept interrupting him. I took it as my chance. I stomped over to him, and he knew I was approaching. Because as soon as I was close enough, he turned and faced me, ready to attack. I raised my left hand in a fist, and he assumed I was going to punch him, so his hand flew to my wrist. Before he knew it, my hand flew through the air and across his face, a red mark left where I had slapped him. He was stunned and I took the chance to yank back my arm.

"Listen to me very carefully. I may be inexperienced and unsuited to do these kind of things, but I am not an idiot nor a spy. Especially not to a mother who is _dead_!" I shouted at him. He slowly turned his face and looked me straight in the eye. "Think what you want of me, I don't care, but don't you _ever_ talk to me about my mother. EVER!" I was shaking in place, trying to hold myself back, knowing that if I attacked this guy would tear me to pieces without hesitation. "You may not think that I have it in me. But I will prove you wrong, I will exceed in training and be more than a simple tech." I said in a dangerously low voice.

"You'll be lucky enough to even survive." He said, his tone matching mine. "Carlisle, what happens if she doesn't make it through training?" He asked him, without looking at him.

"If she were to give up...then we would have to follow protocol." He sighed. A small smile spread on Edward's lips, his perfect evil lips.

"Fine. I'll train her. On one condition." He said smile and eyes never wavering.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"_When_ she fails, I want to be her executioner." He stated.

"Edward-" Alice started to scold him.

"No." I interrupted her. "Let him. Give him what he wants." I said glaring at him. I wasn't going to back down now, I would go all the way and further.

"Fine. As you wish." Charlie relented.

"You might as well enjoy tonight, because starting tomorrow I will show you hell." He growled at me.

"I'm already there, with the devil himself." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow morning, 5 a.m, in the gym. Be there or die." He said stepping closer to me. "You might actually wish that you died." He whispered into my ear and shoved passed me to the door at the other end.

I looked around the room, every one was staring at me with concerned expressions. I blinked away the tears and calmed myself down. They all looked at each other then back at me. "What?" I asked trying to get them to stop looking at me like I just died, training hadn't even started yet.

"You just signed your death wish." Alice whispered with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't died, and as long as I have a pulsing heart, and working lungs, I will not stop." I said my expression hardening.

"No one has ever landed a blow on Edward before." Rosalie whispered shocked.

"Well it's about time somebody did, maybe that'll knock off, Mr. High and Mighty, from his pedestal." I huffed crossing my arms. I still felt furious, and I probably would be for some time. But that and my pride would keep me going.

I couldn't- I wouldn't fail.

**A/N Woah intense, right? Totally not the average lovey dovey stuff. But...we'll see won't we. Well that's if Bella makes it, as things are the odds are not in her favor. See ya next time! Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4-Day 1

**A/N Okay guys here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for taking so damn long!**

**Chapter 4- Day 1**

After the little showdown that went on in the conference room, Carlisle instructed Rose and Alice, to take me to get an apartment in the city, and get me all caught up on how the system works. So off we went.

"Well it looks like we have two apartments open, near here. I think the closer you are to head quarters the better for your training." Alice said as she typed away at the computer in a large office.

"Ok so which one will I be staying in?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder.

"I think it's better that we ask Charlie and Carlisle on what they think." Rose suggested, although her tone was a little indicative. To what I had no idea.

"Yea I'll call them." She reached over to the phone on the desk and pressed a number, then put it on speaker phone.

"Swan." Answered the other end.

"Charlie, it's Alice, we found two apartments that are 3 blocks away from here, one is north of here and the other east."

"One's in the _Voltaire _and the other is in the _Romani _condos." Rose added in.

"Voltaire, you say." Carlisle asked from the phone.

"Yes." Alice answered hesitantly.

"Okay give her that one." He responded.

"But dad-" Alice started protesting.

"No, I think it's a good idea. Get her the apartment at the _Voltaire_, and then give Jasper the address. I've sent him to get her stuff from Forks." Charlie intercepted.

Alice sighed, "All right." and looked at Rose worried.

"What?" I asked when I saw there concerned faces. " What's wrong with that place?"

"Oh nothing, come on let's go." Rose said getting up from her chair and walking out of the door.

The office was on the last floor, the 10th, to be more exact. The whole 10th floor was divided into two sections. One for Edward's (ugh) division, and the other for Jacob's division. When I stepped out of the elevator we went right, through a door that required an I.D scan, and walked into an empty work place. There was a huge table in the middle, it was covered in blue prints, papers, files, everything. And all around there were desks with computers on them, a huge screen was on the wall at the end of the room, and it was displaying a photograph...of me.

"What-" I asked pointing at the screen.

"Oh, they must have been informed of the new addition, you, and must have been looking at your records. Which you have none, so they must have found the picture of you taken in the lobby's camera." Alice explained.

"Wow, how does a sixteen year old keep such a calm face with 10 guns pointed directly at her?" Rose asked inspecting the photograph.

"Honestly I was contemplating on playing possum or not." I said sheepishly. They both laughed and guided me into one of the offices in here.

...

Now as I exited the office, the room was no longer empty, it was buzzing with people talking, key boards clicking as somebody typed on them, pens clicking, pencils scratching. The whole room was a set a certain rhythm that almost seemed musical. We all stepped out into clear view and the music stopped. Everybody turned to stare, I should start wearing a sign that says, "What?! It's not my fault!".

"Guys," Alice spoke in a clear loud voice, "This is Bella, she will _soon_ be joining us, I'm sure you've all heard the stories, and there is no need for repetition." She laughed and everybody smiled or chuckled. "Bella," She turned to me, "I present to you division 1." She said sweeping her arm around the room.

"Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike, where are you guys?" Alice called out. 4 people stood up from a long desk, all with the most impressive high tech electronics I've ever seen. I felt the nerdy little kid in me twitch to touch them and see what they can do. "Bella I present our tech team, anything with electronics, computer, hacking, etc,etc, is done by the pros. Rose is the leader of the group and Ben is her second in command."

"Guys, Bella may be joining our group soon." Rose added.

"Or maybe not." Alice said with a knowing smile.

"Okay, next we have our combat teams. They're the people who do the butt kicking and come in if reinforcements are needed. Jasper and Emmett are the captains of the crew. We have a personal combat team, as does every other division. They're small usually containing 6 or 7 people and for missions that is more than enough, especially cause they're so awesome at their job. Our team consists of the captains, then Austin, Zafrina, Garrett, and Benjamin." Emmett called my name from across the room and waved excitedly. I smiled and looked at the other 4 people who were waving at me. "Hi." I said blushing.

"You already met Angela," She waved at me from a chair at the huge table, "She's our personal medic and is in charge of any forensics needed. She's kind of like the mad scientist of the group." Rose introduced.

"Then there's me, the analyst. Planning out missions, finding quick escapes routes with the help of the tech team, giving instructions through the head set, and stuff like that." She stated proudly.

I smiled at her and everybody all seemed to accept quite easily, so why did I feel like somebody was holding a magnifying glass under the sun and burning me.

"You're forgetting one more person, Cuz, the field agent." Said an icy voice. Oh that's why, he's here.

"Bella, Edward is the head of this division, and our only field agent. A field agent-" Alice spoke quietly.

"A field agent," Edward cut in, "is the actual spy of the organization. They go in under cover and get information, take down secret organizations. They are the ultimate assassins, trained in every way of combat, trained to have critical thinking skills, and survival skills." He stepped forward until he was feet away from us, glaring at me the whole time. "And they make sure nobody ever harms their family." He shoved past me, again, and entered a different office, his own.

"What the hell is his problem?!" I finally asked.

"Edward...he's just cautious. That's all, he already lost his parent's and we're the only family he has left. He just wants to make sure we don't get hurt." Alice shrugged softly.

"But he's a Cullen-"

"Yeah, my dad and his were brothers. He took him in and raised him as his own." Alice sighed and walked over to the table.

"Does he have to be such a jerk?!" I asked frustrated.

"Try living with him 15 years! See if you can complain then." Emmett shouted from across the room.

"he's not that bad." Alice defended. I quirked an eyebrow and she smiled Sheepishly.

"okay he is, but just sometimes. When he's in a mood."

"Alice we better go, let's get the apartment." Rose said putting her hand on the edge of my shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Ben please get the empty apartment at the _Voltaire_ for our new member. You know what to do." Ben nodded and sat back down at his computer. "Jessica, please work on getting Bella her I.D. Let's go guys." Alice instructed and walked out to the elevators.

"Bye guys." I waved as I walked out.

...

The apartment was incredible, the kitchen huge and roomy. The bedroom had an amazing view of the park across the street, the bathroom had the best tub I've ever seen. And Alice had everything preordered for when they needed the stuff, within a couple of hours it was fully stocked and decorated . After receiving my luggage from Jasper I took the chance to ask a question that has been wandering in my mind. "Jasper, my mother wasn't a traitor...was she?"

He sighed, "I don't think I'm the right person to ask, i don't think any of us are. If you want to know you're going to have to ask Charlie."

i nodded and bit my lip, fearing what I could discover.

I showered, changed and went to bed. Ready to wake up early tomorrow and ride to hell.

...

I woke up the next morning and readied myself. I wore a dark blue spandex shirt, and spandex shorts, the easier it is to move the better for me. I had to be prepared for anything. I put on my running shoes and grabbed my sack, I put a water bottle, a small towel, and a spray deoderant in the sack and left the apartment.

Since it was still quiet out, I decided to walk to head quarters, and I didn't worry too much, I looked like an average college student going for a run. I arrived at the training room at 4:55, it was empty of life. I sat down on a mat, and started stretching my arms and legs. Just then the door swung open and Hades walked in, actually it was Edward but it's easy to be mistaken between the two.

"You're early." He greeted.

"Would you rather I be late?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I would." He smirked.

"Don't bet your ass on it." I snapped.

"Alright up! We have a lot to get done. And the sooner you quit the better." He growled. I scowled at him and got up. Swinging my arms around to get them loose.

"Do you have any training in combat?" He asked as he stepped in front of me on the mat.

"You tell me." I glared at him.

"What-"

"You are a trained assassin, you must observe and study. Know everything about your enemy, I am willing to bet anything, you looked me up. All my records, achievements, grades, etc. I know that's what I did." I said placing my hands on my hips. "graduated at the top of your class, entered the field at age 15, has been leader of division 1 for 2 years, impossible to work with, the only agent in this organization without a partner. Expert in the martial arts and ultra secret weapons." I said arching an eyebrow.

He glared at me and stood as straight and as still as a statue, "3rd degree black belt huh? We'll see." Out of nowhere he threw a punch and had no time to deflect it, all I could do was dodge it.

He didn't stop however, he just kept coming at me. I had no choice but to go as defense, blocking and dodging all his attacks. I knew I couldn't hold it up for long, so as I blocked his leg from kicking my side, I grabbed on to it and karate chopped his side that was unprotected. He wasn't expecting that so I took his shock to my advantage and socked his face. I only managed to land two more blows before he punched me in the gut and knocked the air out of me. I staggered backwards and ducked and rolled out of the way when he tried a flying side-kick.

I stood up but before I could face him, he kicked my side and I fell back to the floor. I felt his elbow jabbed into my back and I fell, lying on my stomach. I was starting to feel the ache of his blows, and the pain was settling in. I quickly got up and faced him again. I dodged his fist, grabbed his shoulders and jammed my knee into his stomach. Finally it seemed that I managed to daze him a little. He pushed me back and charged at me. I charged at him and I side-stepped him and used his thigh to climb onto his shoulder and then using my weight I managed to get him on his back on the mat.

I tried to hold him in place but he managed to get free from my grasp. He was quickly back on his feet but so was I. After what seemed like hours, my foot slipped and he took me down and pinned me to the mat. I struggled under his weight but nothing, he had a tight hold on me.

"Not bad, but to be an agent you can't afford being beaten. It's their life or your's." He let go of me and got up. I slowly sat up and then got to my feet.

"I want you on weights, lets see if you can be strong under pressure." And the rest of the day went on like that. I was lifting 80 pounds on the weights while trying to block the things Edward was throwing at me with the bar. Then we went to a running mill, and he made me do 4 miles, while carrying a sack full of weights. After 3 I collasped and he just looked at me with a smile.

"Can't take it?"

My lungs burned, my eyes were watery, and my head was dizzy. I struggled to get back up, but I got up. "Do what you want, I'll take it." I ran the last mile and flopped on the ground, once I was done.

"You need to be able to run away, should it be necessary. If you're not fast enough you'll get caught." He growled down at me. I took off the backpack and got up.

"So whats...next." I breathed out.

"Disarming." He said and handed me a plastic gun.

I held it up for inspection, and without warning, he grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back, in a very painful position. He squeezed my wrist and pushed it harder against my back. I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out.

"There are many ways to disarm an opponent." He grunted, kicking me in the knee and bringing me down.

And so the session went. We didn't stop until 10 p.m in the night, I didn't get a bathroom or lunch break. Not that I could have taken in anything, my stomach was aching too much to handle digesting. When we finally stopped for the day, I limped over to my bag, picked it up, and started leaving the building. "Still won't give up?" He asked walking beside me.

I could barely breathe, much less answer, so I merely shook my head no.

"After all that, and still no. Huh." He said. After minutes of silence he spoke again. "Why?" he questioned.

"I've dreamed of being with my parent's since I was young. Now I'm here, and the only thing standing in between him and me, is you. You and training, so I will do anything to get through this and finally be able to have a father." I said softly.

"You do realize you're not supposed to even be here. Your mother was supposed to die before you were born. She was supposed to pay for her crime. You aren't supposed to be here." He said, his tone hard.

I looked up at him and stopped walking, he did too and looked at me. When I spoke, I looked directly into his emerald stones.

"I won't let you correct the past by eliminating me. We're only at day 1." I said stepping into the elevator, he didn't move, he was still standing where I had stopped. Still like a statue. I pressed the down button and made my way home.

I took a deep breath and winced at the pressure it put on my lungs. At home I went directly to the bathroom and inspected myself. My hair clung to me, dripping with sweat, bruises were starting to form on my body. My lip was bleeding from all the times I bit down on it to keep from crying out.

"And this is just day 1." I sighed.

**A/N there it is. Sorry, again, I've just been busy trying finish my homework that I had two months to do, in under one week. I'm actually supposed to be doing it right now, so if anybody asks i wasn't here. I finally got my classes for this year and it's awful. The first one is biology...i have to wake up to science! Just thinking about it hurts my brain. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, why are rose and Alice worried about Bella's apartment? What truly happened sixteen years ago? See ya next time and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Bet

**A/N HI guys! Oh my god has it been a while! I am so sorry but school just started and I already have homework so I can't write, and I was freaking out...it was a big mess. Any way, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, it was kind of written in a rush just to get something out. But enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning and I felt like a rock. A very, very, heavy rock. It hurt to move, to breathe, to blink, every movement caused me pain. Somehow I managed to get out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. When I undressed to shower I gasped, my body was covered in purple and black blotches. "Dear god, please tell me somebody snuck into my apartment while I was asleep, and those are hickies." I poked one and winced at the pain. I don't know why I do that. I see a bruise and the first thing I want to do is poke it. Ignoring my dalmation resembling body, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Stepping into headquarters, I mentally prepared myself for the physical pain I was about to experience. If yesterday hurt, today would be hell. I wore workout leggings today to hide my bruises. It was easier to move when I wasn't constantly reminded by them, out of sight out of mind. Well not really, but still, I didn't want to see that maniac enjoy my pain and take reward in leaving his mark.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled at her and set my bag down in a chair at the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" Rose asked as she exited the office we were in a couple days ago.

"Is Edward here yet?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

"Then no, not yet." I answered.

"So how'd it go?" Alice asked, typing away at a computer.

"How it was expected. He tried to beat me to pulp and make me leave, I refused to and he made my lungs burst." I shrugged standing by the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked softly.

"Hated, but alive."

"I'm really sorry Bella, I'll try to talk to him." Alice sighed.

"No, I don't want him to think that I can't take it." I said shaking my head. Wow that hurt.

"But Bella, he could really hur-" Rose started speaking.

"No, I can take it. I'm okay guys I swear." I said smiling, trying to calm them.

Alice sighed and went back to typing. "Hey guys is Be-" I turned around and saw Edward walking in, his face hardened "I mean there you are, I've been waiting, lets go." He snapped.

"No I've been waiting, you're late." I snapped at him and grabbed my stuff, walking past him to the gym.

I heard him growl and then it was silent. I got to the gym doors and turned around, only to find him centimeters away from me. "Holy crap!" I said stumbling back and through the doors. I looked up at him and glared, "Do you have to do that?!" I said proping myself up on my elbows.

"Do what?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"A. laugh at me and B. Sneak up on me like that."

"Hey in this job, silent steps are deadly steps. And deadly is the goal." He extended his hand out to me. I eyed it cautiously, "I'm guessing giving your coworkers a heart attack is the goal as well." He shrugged, "In special cases." and did something I never thought he would. He smiled...and he looked gorgeous. Silly little me just about melted into a puddle right there on the floor. His smile illuminated his eyes, and they were no longer hard gems, but precious shining emeralds. "My arm is getting kind of tired." He said snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head and looked at his hand. "It seems like a trap, isn't there a rule of not trusting the enemy?" I asked.

He sighed, "Sometimes a enemy is the only person you can trust, at least you know they are against you." I looked at his hand again, and slowly put mine in it. He tugged it at first, and then pulled me up, only he used too much force and I ended up crashing into him. He caught me before I could fall again. My skin was tingling from where his arms were around me, and if he didn't let go anytime soon I was going to start sizzling.

"Ahem." Said a voice behind us. I looked behind him and saw a tall strawberry blonde standing behind us, tapping her foot with crossed arms. I pushed myself away from him, grabbed my stuff, and walked to the center of the room shaking my head. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself. "I have to stop landing on my head, my nerves are all messed up." I said sitting on the mat and stretching.

"Tanya." I heard Edward say and I looked up to see him walking to the blonde.

"Edward." She cooed. Ooooh the girlfriend. I was surprised but I don't know why. It was expected for him to have a girlfriend, Isabella Swan start using your head before you make a major screw up, I told myself.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" He said sternly, sheesh what a boyfriend.

"Esme wants to meet her, she's in division two right now." She said smiling, she looked at me and scowled. I gave her the "what the fuck" look and she just looked away and back to Edward.

"So Eddie, I was thinking that maybe once you're done, we could-" she started saying and running her finger up and down his arm.

"No Tanya, I don't finish here until late and I'm not in the mood, also don't call me Eddie." He and looked to me. "Lets go." He ordered.

"Where?" I asked from the floor.

"Just get up and come." he snapped irritated. I quirked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, letting him know I didn't like his tone.

He walked over to me and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Hey what the hell? Put me down!" I shouted kicking and slapping his back.

He merely grunted and kept walking. He walked infront of Tanya, she walked behind him and glared at me the whole time. I merely smiled at her and winked at her. She crossed her arms and scowled deeper, at the moment Edward readjusted me and hit my stomach on his shoulder. "I can walk on my own you know." I said hitting his back again.

"We already saw what happens when you try walking on your own." He answered smugly. I could just see the smirk on his face, jerk.

"One time." I protested.

"twice." He corrected.

"Twice is still not a big deal." I said as we walked into the room that adjoined the two separate offices for the different divisions. This time instead of going to the right we went to the left. Tanya stepped around us and flipped her hair as she passed, then unlocked the door for us. He stepped in and I could hear a bunch of people talking.

"Edward what are you doing?" Asked a soft feminine voice.

"I'm bringing you Bella." He answered as a matter of factly.

"And this is the infamous Bella?" Asked a male voice, humor was apparent.

"No Bella is on this side of the jerk, what you're staring at is my ass, and I'll have to ask you to stop. Edward put me down now!" I said more forcefully.

he chuckled and lowered me down. "Asshole." I muttered.

I heard laughter and turned around, the room looked exactly the same as the other one but with different people in it. "So this is Bella?" asked the same male voice. I looked at the guy, he was tall and dark skinned. With huge brown eyes and short black hair, he was wearing a tank top, so the tattoo on his upper arm showed. It seemed to be some kind of native symbol.

"Yes. This is Bella." I answered. Was he not expecting me to be like this? Were the tales so different than the truth? He looked me up and down and nodded, as if he approved of what he saw. "Why am I here again?" I asked irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, that would be me." A small brunette stepped forward and laughed lightly. "I took you out of your training and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Esme Cullen. I over see the kids education, and our connections. I'm also the wife of Carlisle, I'm sure you met him already, but since you won't be going through my classes, I guess I'll have to meet you like everybody else." She said smiling at me and extending her hand to me, I shook it and felt comfortable around her. Everything about her said motherly.

"Hello, and don't worry, we hadn't really gotten started yet."

"Oh good." She said smiling. "If there is ever anything you need, you can always find me in Carlisle's office, my own, or in a class room. I'm always here to help." Her voice was so musical I was starting to want to lie down and sleep.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Since you're here, Edward please introduce her to division 2. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." She walked by us and left the room.

Edward sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, this here is Jacob Black." he pointed at the young man who was talking earlier. "Leader of division 2." He said. Jacob nodded at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him, and looked away.

"Okay, and his team consists of Tanya, Seth, Paul, Quill, Embry, Kate, Sam, Collin, Eleazar, Alec, Carmen, Kebi, and Irina." He said going around the room. "They are all part of division two, and at times will work with us when we have to deal with a case together." Edward explained.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said nodding at them.

"You too." Seth said from the back with a huge grin, I smiled at him. He was so cute, he reminded me of the little kid brother I always wanted.

"So how's training?" Asked Jacob.

"Manageable." I shrugged.

"Don't go to hard on her Cullen, remember, newbies are friends not food." Jacob said chuckling.

I glared at him, "I can do fine on my own, thank you very much." I snapped.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Sweetie no offense, but I could snap you in two. But I'm nice enough not to, this guy however, won't hesitate to do so." He said eyeing me, and I felt like slapping him.

I opened my mouth to retort but Edward beat me to it. "Actually Black, she actually could beat your ass." Edward said staring stonily at him.

"Please, next to you I'm the best this agency has. You want me to believe she can beat me? I don't think so Cullen." He said and I sensed a long history of rivalry between them.

"Guys, I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"I wish she wasn't" I heard a mumble from the group. I glared at Tanya and smiled at her afterwards.

"Well I'm sorry Black, but's that's how things are. Whether you like it or not." Edward shrugged.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stared at me. I quirked and eyebrow at him, "If that is all, I'd like to return to my training please." I said softly and emotionless.

"What's wrong Bella? Intimidated? Scared I might ask you to prove Edward wrong?" He taunted me.

"No, unlike other idiots, I like getting my job done and not stand around doing nothing. I'd be pleased to prove _you_ wrong, but time is wasting, and you're obviously sooo busy sticking your head up your ass. It's best I get back to my own thing." I said turning around and walking away.

"I'd like to stick my head up that ass." He said as I walked away. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"Black! Enough, she's right, we all have stuff to do and are wasting time standing here." Edward said taking the tone of command, we turned and walked toward the door.

"If you're not afraid, I propose a wager." Jacob taunted.

"What wager?" Edward asked hand on the handle.

"I go against her, if I beat her you admit you were wrong and hand over your silver Volvo. An you, " He said pointing at me, "if I beat you, you have to apologize and go out on a date with me." He said smiling smugly.

"No way!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

"Scared?" He asked.

"No, but I will not submit myself to such objectification, I am not a prize to be won." I said glaring at him.

"And gambling a student is irresponsible, and childish, I will not give in to such games." He said sternly and glared at him.

"Coward." Jacob taunted.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said crossing my arms and glaring at the jerk.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at me, surprised.

"Very well, should we head to the gym?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"No, you will not I did not agree to this." He said and grabbed my shoulder making me look at him.

"You are not doing this and we are leaving." He ordered.

"Give me one minute." I told Jacob and his witnesses. We both stepped outside and spoke.

"Bella, you can't go through with this. You are better than him, but today you are starting to recover from yesterday." He said urgently.

"Recovering?" I asked trying to fool him.

He simply sighed and pulled up my shirt revealing my stomach, and the large bruise on it. I quickly pulled it back down.

"Okay listen, if I I'm prepared to go back to training for you, I'm obviously prepared for the worst. That asshole will be a cinch." I explained.

"Bella, listen to me-"

"No you listen, you may be many things, but you're not a coward. I don't know you that well, but from what I've heard and what I've seen, you do what you must. Yes you're a jerk, a douche, an inconsiderate moron," He cleared his throat telling me to get to the point, "but you are good at what you do, and you're smart. I'm not going to stand here and let that guy insult you, and call you a coward, cause I still have to work with you after this. It'll make it easier if that guy isn't nagging at me all the time. So I'm going to do this." I said crossing my arms and walked back to the door.

"Bella but-" He said trying to stop me.

"Quit worrying, I think I preferred it when you couldn't even look at me." I said entering the room.

"Alright let's go."

**A/N So what'd you think? It wasn't too bad was it? Again I am so sorry but I will make an effort to speed things up. Anyway see you guys soon and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6- Next door to Satan

**A/N Hiiii! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like...a long time. I've just seriously been busy, the costs of being a junior. I hate how my life has turned to school, eat, hhomework, sleep. Over and over, I have no spare time, its like the teachers don't realize were only kids! We can only take so much before exploding. Or having a mental break down. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 5- Next door to Satan.

We walked over to the training room, Edward at my side, Jacob behind me with his people. I walked with confidence, stared ahead with determination, and was trying to find a way to defeat him without getting punched in one of my many sore spots. I pushed through the doors and walked over to the center of the mat, awaiting my arrival. Edward sighed and walked over to the sidelines, watching me the whole time. Suddenly people started pouring in, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and everybody else within the 2 divisions walked in through the doors.

"Go Bella!" Emmett shouted and clapped from beside Edward. I smiled at him and looked at Jacob, walking towards me.

"This being a bet, there must be a request from both sides, you've made yours now I make mine." I said staring him down, he merely nodded. "When I win, you apologize to me and Edward, you become Edward's assistant for the remainder of the week, and I get your Harley." I stated. He laughed and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? I don't own a bike." He said smiling, any other time I would have believed him, for he was a good liar. His only mistake was lying to me.

"I am talking about the big black bike in the picture of you and some other girl, in the back of your teams office. That with the helmet I saw in one of the chairs, and the keys you gave to Seth, am I correct in saying that you arrived today in a bike?" I said my eyes never faltering. He quirked an eyebrow at me challenging me. "Seth?" I asked without looking away.

"You are correct." He laughed. Jacob turned to glare at him, and I smiled.

"Do we have a deal?"

He glared at Seth and sighed, "Deal." he confirmed.

"Good," I extended my hand out to him and he shook it once.

"Alright guys, first one to pin the opponent to the mat wins ok?" Jasper said from the sidelines and we both nodded. "Commence." He said and Jacob wasted no time, he threw a punch at me and I ducked. I had to find a way to bring him down without...bringing myself down. As he punched and kicked at me, I studied his patterns, he seemed to be stronger on his right side, leaving his left side unprotected. I tucked and rolled over to his left and swung as hard as I could, hitting him right in the jaw. He faltered, and I took the chance to kick him behind the left knee, bringing him down to one knee. I wanted to tackle him right then and there, but I had a feeling he expected that.

"Come on Bella!" I heard from the sidelines. Unfortunately I looked at who yelled and Jacob took it as the chance to hit me in the stomach, right where it hurt. Fire raced through my veins, all of it centering on my stomach. I felt the air escape my body, and I collapsed, landing on my knees and then falling to my side, all the while my hands clutching my stomach. Jacob towered over me, looking down at my broken body.

"How good can you be, if all it takes is one blow?" He questioned, I coughed for breath and I heard struggles from the side lines, but I couldn't see what was going on, my vision blurred with my tears. He stepped over me and prepared to pin me down, that was it. I knew what was coming next, complete failure. But I couldn't give up, not when I had so much to prove, not just to my future colleagues but to myself as well. It was time to prove who I was and my capabilities. Every muscle in my body screamed give up, but as Jacob descended on to me, I lifted my leg and kicked his abdomen as hard as I could manage. He stumbled back a little and I kicked again, then I swept my other foot into the back of his knees. He feel on to both knees and I that's when I tackled him. I pushed myself off the ground and lunged at him. I landed on top of him and I put all my weight and strength into my arms and pinned him to the mat.

"Match!" Jasper shouted from the sidelines and I got off of him.

"If you're going to attack, attack, don't ever gloat or do the philosophical questioning." I said as I slowly got to my feet, I winced as I straightened.

"Yeah Bella! Wooo!" Alice squealed as I made my way over. I smiled and grabbed my water bottle. Before I could drink my stomach imitated a whale's mating call. I tightened my stomach and blushed.

"Sorry." So now it was in the mood for nourishment, why couldn't my stomach ever agree with me.

"Bella when was the last time you ate?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Ummm...lets see. On the plane maybe?" I said taking out my oatmeal bar from my bag.

"What?!" Surprisingly it was Emmett that exclaimed. "How can you go with out food for that long? I get hungry while eating breakfast because I was thinking about lunch." He exclaimed. I laughed and shrugged. "I just haven't had the time or stomach to eat." Everybody crossed their arms and turned to Edward with a serious expression.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" He asked confused.

"She didn't have any _time_ to eat. Did you not let her rest or get a break?" Alice questioned and I swear Edward looked frightened.

"She never mentioned needing a break." He defended.

"That doesn't mean she didn't need one!" She argued back.

"Guys!" I shouted getting all of their attentions. "It's okay, he's right I didn't say anything because I was fine." I smiled opening my snack bar before my stomach growled again. Alice grabbed the bar from my hand and tossed it in the trash.

"Oh no you don't missy, you need to eat and you will eat. The way you're going to be training you'll be burning calories by the second, so you need to consume them twice as fast." She said crossing her arms.

Edward sighed, "She's right, I was foolish, I didn't take what you'd be losing into account. Guys if it's okay with you, I'm going to take her to get something to eat." He told them. They all nodded and talked about a new case. "Edward I'm fine, can we just go back to training?" I asked hopeful, I hated when I was treated like a child.

"No, she's right you have to eat. Also there are some things we need to discuss." He stated.

"But-"

"That is final." He added. I shut my mouth and frowned at him.

"Well done Bella!" Seth congratulated me slapping me on the shoulder, I shut my eyes from the pain but ignored it and smiled. "Thank you." I breathed out.

"Here is your key." He smiled as he handed me the key that used to be on the chain. "Enjoy." He said and walked away, probably back to their office.

"How bout getting something to eat... on my new ride." I said smiling and dangling my key. He laughed and nodded, "But first I think my assistant has a message for me and you." He smirked and we walked over to Jacob. When he saw us, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bella...Edward," He said his name through gritted teeth, "I apologize to the both of you, and...I'm at your services." He spat out quickly. I smiled and Edward laughed.

"Yes, please pick up my dry cleaning and drop it off at my apartment, then I want you make a poster in which you accept I am better than you." He smirked. I giggled and walked away, I was really craving a chicken sub.

I walked out to the agency's garage and found Jake's- I mean my bike. I hopped on and was startled by a hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, confused.

"Umm, getting on my bike so I can drive it." I stated confused.

"Bella I'm not riding in the back." He frowned. I blinked and took a sec to let that sink in, then I burst out laughing.

"Come on Edward, you know you're my bitch." I said and laughed as his frown deepened. "Alright, alright, you can drive, but only because I don't know any restaraunts around here." I said scooting back. He climbed on in front of me and I handed him the key, "Hold on." He said as he brought the engine to life.

"Ummm." To what? I thought. Am I supposed to...to.. like grab on to him? Would I even live if I did?

"I'm not going to bite." He chuckled.

"One can never be too careful." I responded as I wrapped my arms around his lower abdomen. I felt weird, when I met him, I did not expect me to be riding on the back of a motorcycle with him, with my arms wrapped around him. He revved the engine and took off. It felt amazing to have the wind flow through my hair, but the cold stung at my face so I buried it in his back, trying to find warmth in his leather jacket.

After a while I felt us slow down, and turn, then the engine died. I removed my face from his back, and slowly slid my arms back to my side. I got off the bike and waited, he handed me my key, and led me inside a nice cozy restaurant.

We went in and sat at a table for 2, and ordered our food, although he made me order extra than I needed.

"So what's with you and Jacob?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He looked at me for a few seconds and sighed. "We've just never gotten along, we were both top of our class, both training for the same area, to be field agents, so there was always some sort of competition between us. Then the final test arrived, and he just couldn't understand why if we were so alike in just about every aspect, that I came out on top. He didn't understand why _he_ was the top student, the best agent. He always said that I was prefered because I was related to Carlisle. Then when I pointed out that if that were the case, Emmett would have been the top student, he started saying that everyone pitied me because...well because of..." He struggled to get the last few words out, but I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Because of your parents death." I whispered. And he nodded.

"He just can't seem to let it go." He shrugged. I nodded, thinking back to how tense they seemed around each other, but something told me there was more. The waitress brought us our things after a while, and we ate in silence. I had the feeling of being watched, and I did a quick sweep of the room, all eyes were on us.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered and tried not to move my mouth too much.

He didn't even have to look up to know what I was talking about. "It's part of being a field agent, you're supposed to mix in and stand out at the same time, thus attracting the attention of your target. But the inconvenience is that wherever I go, I have watchers." He shrugged and took another bite of his burger.

"The burden of being incredibly handsome." I nodded understanding. Then it hit me, what I had said. Oops, I thought. I looked up from my sub, to find him smirking at me.

"So I'm handsome huh?"He asked smugly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I can't be the first person to have told you that." I countered looking down at my sub.

"No you're not, it just surprises me that _you_ think I'm handsome." What was that supposed to mean?

"Well I...I can't deny the obvious, you are indeed handsome. Which aids you in your job, or am I wrong?" I struggled to say the words, all I could think about is how in the world had those words come out of my mouth without passing brain inspection.

"No you're not." He answered.

"I know." I smiled. I looked at his perfect face, and blushed again. You'd have to blind to not see that he was gorgeous. But there's more than what's on the outside, and then there's the small fact that he could quite possibly hate my guts.

"But if you notice, it's not only the females staring." He added on, frowning.

"Well then you must be better than you thought." I said after looking around the room, and noticing all the men staring.

"Or they could be looking at _you_." He pointed out. I took a second to let that sink in and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"Why would they be staring at me for?"

"Why wouldn't they?" He retorted confused. Ummm...very good question, I wasn't necessarily ugly, I know that. But I just wasn't... look at me, I'm hot and a goddess...material.

"Uh..." I looked at him confused and he smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my sub. We ate and chatted a little more, I would say talked but we weren't quite there yet, every once in a while there would be silence. I could tell that he was struggling.

"Why?" I suddenly asked. He finished chewing his bite of apple pie and looked at me confused.

"Why the change. A couple of hours ago, I could have sworn you would have killed me in my sleep." I elaborated.

He dropped his gaze, and using the fork, he played with the whipped cream on his plate. "I...I'm not sure. After what you said last night, about trying to correct the past...I-it got me thinking. Was I trying to correct the past? Or merely trying to make my present easier? Then Emmett spoke to me after training, and even though he could say the stupidest things ever, he actually made some sense." he tried explaining.

"What he'd say?" I asked eating my cheesecake.

"It doesn't really matter, it just got me thinking that's all." He shrugged and continued eating.

"Why did you have Jacob apologize to me? He insulted you." He asked me after a few seconds.

"I don't know, because he insulted you as well, and he tried to take your car, but even though you're not my most favorite person. I do respect you, and your leadership." I explained, in part it was true, but even I felt there was a reason missing.

The waitress suddenly appeared with a oreo milkshake, "Here you go miss." she said setting it down in front of me.

"Um, there must be a mistake I didn't order that." I stated confused.

"Oh no, this is from the gentlemen over at that table." She gestured to a table a few feet diagonal to us. When I looked over 2 young men waved and smiled. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I told her and she walked away.

"Looks like you've got admirers." Edward said chuckling.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" I chuckled as well. I picked up the shake and took a drink from it. I raised it up to the guys as a sort of toast/thank you, and drank more of it.

The check came and we got up to go pay. When he turned the reciept over he laughed.

"What?" I asked and he showed me a number with the words "Call me." on the back. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We walked out to the street and walked over to where we had parked the bike.

"So are you going to call her?" I asked, I had to admit I was curious. Did this happen a lot?

"Nah." He said shaking his head.

"Oh right cause Tanya wouldn't like that." I said chuckling.

"What does she have to do with it?" He asked confused.

"Um that she's your girlfriend?" I added on getting confused myself.

"Tanya isn't my girlfriend." He stated.

"Have you told _her_ that?" I asked laughing.

"I've tried but she's persistent." He said chuckling.

"I'd be careful, there's nothing more dangerous than a heart broken woman." I stated.

"How bout a crazy woman?" He murmured with a bit of anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned irritated.

"Well, I'm just saying. I've never seen a broken hearted woman kill my parents before." He stated.

"Are you inferring that my mother was crazy?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey it would explain a lot about you." He retorted.

"You son of a-" I said raising my right hand to slap him, but he stopped me, by grabbing my wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, not this time." He snapped.

"Fine. How Tanya sees anything in you is beside me." I said yanking my arm back.

"Hey I wasn't the one who called me handsome." He retorted.

"I was trying to suck up to you. But I'd rather do this the hard way, if it means spending as little time with you as possible." I hopped on the bike and drove away leaving him there. I parked in my apartments space in the garage and walked into the lobby and into the elevators. As they were about to close, a hand stopped them and in stepped my mentor...or tormentor.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"What am I doing here? I live here. What are you doing here?!" I snapped at him.

"I live here." The elevator doors opened on my floor and I stepped out... with Edward right on my heels.

"Great, this is bloody perfect." I said getting to my door. I watched as he stopped at the door right next to mine. "You've got to be kidding me." He snapped.

I can't believe I live next door to Satan.

**A/N There it is, again i am soooooo sorry. I really hate it when an author takes forever go update their story cause sventually i lose interest. So being one sucks, i swear to try to update sooner. I just need to figure something out. Anyway let me know what you thought about it. And let me know of any suggestions you have, and hopefully i'll be posting soon.**


	7. Chapter 7- Why?

**A/N ...I feel bad apologizing right now because then you'll guys think I'm full of crap because I always y I'll update sooner and its been like a month. I TRIED! IM SORRY BUT I TRIED AND ITS HARD! I ask for your forgiveness and patience because this will take a while. Anyway proceed on and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

"How could you?!" I shouted into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?! Do you realize what you've done? You've left me at the mercy of my worst enemy!" I shouted again into the phone, not giving Alice a chance to respond. "He could literally just jump over his balcony and into mine and bam! Good bye Bella! You do realize he hates my guts so that was not an exaggeration!"

"Bella I am aware of the situation but remember that I didn't like the idea of you there for this very same reason. But Carlisle and Charlie insisted you go there remember!? I-i-i don't know what to tell you Bella. I'm sorry that's things are like this but there's really nothing I can do." She apologized and sounded sincere, bit that only angered me more. Charlie wanted me here, did he expect Edward to kill me? Was this his way of getting rid of me without lifting a finger? I hung up and grabbed the motorcycles keys and ran out into the hall.

I slammed the door behind me and met face to face with Edward. "What do you want?" I spat through gritted teeth.

"I want you out of my life, away from here!" He growled.

"Believe me, I want to be here just as much as you want me here." I said glaring at him. He was blocking my way so I shoved past him and made my way down to the garage and hopped on the bike. Once I arrived at the head quarters, I made my way to Charlie's office. I knocked on the door with a lot more force than required for a polite knock. I heard a calm "come in." And I entered.

"Why the hell would you have me living under the same roof as that asshole!? Is it because you want him to kill me? Is that it? You don't want me here? Just say the word and I'm gone, and if its your stupid agency you're worried about don't worry, I'll make sure to forget to pack my parachute when I jump off the plane!" I shouted at him. I was shaking in place from anger, and he just stared calmly at me from his seat. "Say something!" I shouted, exasperated.

"I will answer any questions you have, but those answers will vary depending as who you come, Isabella Swan trainee, or Bella Swan daughter. Also I will wait until you have completely calmed down in order to begin, that way you'll be more reasonable and be capable of listening to me." He said taking a drink of his coffee. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it came out shaky but under control.

"Isabella Swan requesting permission to retire for the moment and speak with her father." I said slowly, still not opening my eyes.

"Granted. Now take a seat." He said. I opened my eyes and slowly sank into a chair across from him at his desk.

"Now how can I be of assistance?" He asked calmly.

"Why?" I uttered after a moment of silence.

"Keeping you two apart would be no good, Edward is stubborn and encouraging distance between you two would do nobody any good. So Carlisle simultaneously agreed that having you two in each others constant presence would help you two accommodate to one another faster." He explained.

"But don't yo-"

"I do realize that there is a certain danger in this situation, but even though Edward is stubborn he is not unreasonable. You have nothing to worry about...actually you have plenty to worry about but Edward isn't one of them." He said with a chuckle.

"Well gee thanks for making feel better aye. Way to ease my mind." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be honest here, besides if you haven't noticed I haven't had lots of practice dealing with daughters." Well he could have fooled me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back resting on the fluffy part of the top of the chair.

"What happened? Why...why is everything such a mess? What happened to his parents and my mother?" I said opening my eyes and sitting up.

He took in a deep breath and sighed, " Renee Dwyer was division one's field agent, and Carlisle's partner. Carlisle was the leader, I was the leader of the combat team, and Elizabeth, Edward (Sr.), and Esme were my main team. Naturally you can assume who fell for who." I nodded and waited for him took continue, he sighed again and proceeded. "Well we were all very close friends, until we were assigned the Donovan case. Things started going wrong, we would all fight with one another constantly, the Donovan clan was messing with our minds, and turning us all against each other. What was worse is that there seemed to be a leak in our system, meaning we had a spy within our agency. Renee had been acting strange recently, and that raised an alarm on her. She swore she had nothing to do with the Donovan's and we being her team believed her, but everybody else didn't. Baby Edward was born and everything calmed down for a bit, the Donovan clan disappeared from the radar and we continued on to other cases. Then when Edward was about 11 months old, he was kidnapped, his parents were frantic and a rescue plan was being organized. Carlisle gave everybody their instructions, but when he looked for Renee she was no where to be found, when they finally did find her she was acting suspicious. She was given her instructions, and we set out. Edward was found in a nearby warehouse surrounded by guards, everything went smoothly up until the last part, which was escaping. Carlisle had Edward with him, and I was covering him. Renee was covering Elizabeth and Edward (Sr.). As we were about to leave we heard a struggle from a nearby hallway, then shots were fired. Carlisle left with the baby, trying to get him to safety. I ran to the hallway and found Elizabeth and Edward on the floor both dead with a bullet wound in their back. Next to them on the floor was Renee's gun, I could never mistake that gun, it was the one I gave her for our 1st anniversary. I checked it and sure enough two bullets were missing. I called for back up and took Elizabeth's and Edwards bodies out of there. One of the other agents found Renee outside of the warehouse and arrested her." He stopped for breath and I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands, propped on my knees. I could tell where this story was heading, and it did not have a happy ending.

"Continue please." I whispered.

"She was accused of being a spy, of trying to sabotage the agency, and of the deaths of Elizabeth and Edward Cullen. She was sentenced to death, and I was assigned as the executioner. I walked over where she was being held and escorted her to the roof to be executed."

"The roof?" I interrupted confused.

"I didn't want an audience, and there are eyes everywhere here." He explained. I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well once up there I had the gun loaded and pointed at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and she swore she didn't do it. I told her the evidence was too strong and she said that she was set up. I said I was sorry about this and then proceeded to pull the trigger." He paused and I looked at him through tears in my eyes.

"But you didn't shoot her." I stated and he shook his head.

"I couldn't. I couldn't kill the woman I loved. I shot into the air. And then I told her she was dead, and left the roof. Before I entered the stairs I saw her jump from the building, and that's the last I saw of her. She was falling into nothing. Carlisle met me in my office and he told me I had done the right thing. I knew he wasn't talking about killing her. We both silently agreed never to speak of it and that's that." He finished.

"But- but what about your boss? What happened when they found out you let her go?" I questioned wanting to know more.

"By that time Carlisle had taken charge, he stated that Renee had taken her own life, and we should all try to move on from this black spot in our lives. And we did..." He seemed like he wanted to add something on to his sentence and I knew exactly what it was.

"Until now." I stated and he nodded. He rubbed his face and seemed years older than when I had first seen him. Like reliving the past had chewed him up and spit him out older.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused, as if it weren't obvious. "For causing this, for coming here." I explained.

"Bella." He said and it was the first time I had heard him speak my name with such affection. It startled me, and I looked at him surprised. "You didn't cause any of this, its all due to our actions in the past, you just happened to be caught in the middle of it. And I'M sorry for that, but I'm glad you're here. My daughter, my baby girl. I may not know what to do, but I'm glad to have this chance. You're the only family I have left, why would I want to get rid of you?" He questioned. I wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. I could see why Edward would be so angry at someone who reminded him of what happened to his parents, but there's nothing I could do about that, he'd have to learn to look past it because I wasn't going anywhere.

Later that night I stirred in bed, tired as heck but unable to sleep. I tossed and turned trying to drift away but my thoughts kept me awake. My mother was the reason of my existence but she was also the reason for my misery. I sat up in bed and rested my head against my knees. Why does life have to be so dang exhausting? What's the point? How could somebody else's decisions affect one so immensely?! It makes no sense! Shouldn't your mistakes only affect you?! I kicked off my cover frustrated and walked out to the balcony of the bedroom. When I stepped outside the cold hit me and snapped me even more awake.

"Holy crow." I breathed and I could see my breath in the cold air.

"You get used to it." Said a voice beside me startling me and just about giving me a heart attack.

"Jeez do you mind?!" I asked clutching my heart. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" I asked crossed. He was sitting on a chair next to a small wooden table, with what appeared to be a cup of coffee on top.

"Um I live here, and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here and enjoy the city buzz. What re you doing out here?" He questioned in the same annoyed tone I had. I stayed quiet and studied his side. There was a 3 feet gap between our cement rails, he was sitting on the side closer to my own. And I had my bean bag set up on the side closest to him. So it was relatively easy for him to reach over and kill me, yet I still went and sat in my huge bean bag (I didn't have a chair that would survive this weather yet so I just threw my bean bag out here) and stared at him cautiously.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." I answered after settling in the bag. I wrapped my fuzzy robe tighter on me and tucked my feet into the excess of my sweats.

We both sat there quietly, watching the tiny lights below us speed by, hearing the chatter of people walking somewhere with someone.

"What's it like?" I heard after a while. I looked at him confused and then turned back to facing forward.

" To have too much on your mind? Like texting five people or more at a time, but individually not a group chat. Its confusing, exhausting, and gives you a major headache." I said.

"That's not what I meant...but nice analogy." I heard the slightest of a smile in his voice, but I didn't look to confirm it.

"Then you're going to have to be more specific." I answered.

"School, high school, what's it like being out there?" He elaborated.

"Its hell. Its not about who you are but about what you are. Every decision isn't about you its about them. Its about and for everybody else. You aren't a companion you're follower. And if you refuse to be a follower then by default you're an outcast. And then theirs the teachers who say that they know what you're going through and thats why they go easy on you, but the truth is that every generation is different and they have no idea what we go through because now it isn't just about the people around you, its about everybody everywhere, thanks to the social media, every move is based off the competition you have with the rest of the world. And honestly its to much so I forfeited." I said rubbing my temples.

"I can't be that bad, at least you'll be interacting with others, instead of getting yelled at 24/7 . Instead of sore muscles, you'll be emotionally tired from all the excitement. You'd be normal." He whispered the last bit.

"Depends what your view is. If you would have been a jock, and believe me you would have, you'd still be tired and sore. And yes being in high school does make you emotionally tired but not like you'd think. Its exhausting trying to be somebody you're not, its exhausting enduring a day full of lies. Slowly your walls start to break down, and your sanity crumbles. At least here, you know exactly where you stand and where everybody else stands." I stated tucking my knees under my chin and hugging my legs.

A sudden gust of wind hit me and I shivered, feeling the cold down to my bones.

"Would...would you like some coffee?" He asked hesitant. I turned to look at him suspiciously. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear I didn't put anything in it. Look see?" He grabbed his coffee and took a large gulp.

I too rolled my eyes, "I wasnt questioning the state of your coffee." I retorted.

"Then why'd you look at me like that?" He asked confused.

"I was questioning why you would give me coffee." I explained.

"That's the same thing." He said frowning.

"Not really." I said disagreeing. He sighed and shook his head. "Do you want some yes or no?"

I considered it, "No thanks, I'm going to give sleep a second chance." I stood up and beaded back inside.

"Isabella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mm?" I stopped at the door.

"Can I have a second chance?" He mumbled very quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I bit my lip and looked down, it could be some kid of trick. I sighed.

"Only if you call me Bella."

"Good night Bella." I heard as I closed the doors to the balcony.

**A/N Tada! There's a little explanation from the past. Next chapter will contain a time skip. I'm still unsureof how long so well see. Anyway if you've decided to stick with me thank you. Don't forget to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Anyways thanks and I'll update when I can.**


	8. Chapter 8- What if?

**A/N HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE! As a treat, I've updated with the next chapter. Hope you guys have a great night, get lots of candies, don't have your house egged (believe me that's not fun to clean), and don't get drugged. If you guys happen to see a handsome, and dashing, captain america tell him I'm expecting him home for breakfast. I kid of course. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

_one week later_

Bang! *hiccup* Bang! *hiccup* Bang! *hiccup* "Ugh stupid hiccups!" I shouted.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter in the background, and I turned to glare at him. He was holding his sides and laughing. I threw my gun at him and it bounced off his shoulder.

"Shut up. I can't *hiccup* help it!" I shouted. For the past couple of days I've been trying to learn how to shoot a gun, but every time I aimed I got the freaking hiccups. It messes me up, and makes my aim terrible. At one point Edward had to hide behind one of those bullet proof shields because my handling it was that awful. I slammed my safety glasses down on the little shelf each window had and stormed out of the shooting range.

"Boy I didn't believe you when you said she was bad, but now I see she's hilariously awful!" Emmett exclaimed somewhere behind me, I took a sharp right and headed to the gym.

"Well at least we know that she doesn't completely suck, its just the hiccups disturbing her." Jasper added on feeling sympathetic.

"Can you guys drop it?!" I shouted frustrated.

"Come on Bella you'll get better." Edward tried cheering me on.

"Its been a whole week! And I've gotten nothing but worse. I don't have time to wait for me to get it, I've only got two weeks!" I said pacing the floor. Edward stood to my side and sighed, he and I weren't mortal enemies anymore but were not exactly buddy buddies, and the topic of my dead line is a sore subject we didn't like to talk about.

"Maybe were approaching this the wrong way." Alice offered sitting on one of the weight lifting benches. "I mean one of the requirements is to be able to handle a weapon, but it never specified what weapon. Us being in modern civilization immediately think gun, but that's not the only thing there is." She elaborated, and Rose looked at her like she was a genius. Which in a sense she was, she had suggested a way to save my hiccupping butt.

"She's right! Come with me." Edward exclaimed grabbing my hand and leading me out of the gym. We walked back to the shooting range and I groaned. "Relax there will be no more hiccuping for the moment." He said rolling his eyes and releasing my hand when we were standing next to a covered rack.

He uncovered it revealing a rack full of different sized and shaped knifes. "If you can't aim and shoot, then maybe you can aim and throw." He explained. I lifted a small knife and weighed it in my hand, I gave it a little twirl and decided I liked it. I looked at the guys and they motioned over to the targets, I walked over there with a good amount of knifes, and sighed. "OK here goes." I stood in position and waited for a few seconds, with no signs of hiccups in the clear, I took a deep breath, aimed and threw with all my strength.

I looked at the target and saw that I had hit the man in the shoulder. "Its not perfect but its definetly a start." Jasper commented.

"I guess you're going to have to be our blade girl." Edward said crossing his arms and smiling. I smiled back and turned back to the target and repeated my throwing steps until I had ran out of knives. I ended up hitting the head, the other shoulder, the stomach, and the heart. "Now that we know with what we're training you with, its time for the actual training." Edward said walking over to my side.

...

I unlocked my door walked in and dropped my bag next to the couch, exhausted I plopped face down on the couch. We had spent hours working on the different techniques, and aiming, my arm was sore. Then I had spent some time learning the functions of the technical system in division one's office. I closed my eyes and simply laid there...for about 30 seconds. Then there was a knocking at my door. I slowly stood up and stumbled over to the door. When I opened it I was greeted with Edward.

"What are you doing tonight at 7:00?" He asked before I could ask him what he wanted.

"Umm if things go according to planned, sleeping." I answered.

"Sleep? At 7:00?!" He questioned disbelieving.

"I'm exhausted!" I defended frowning. Who does he think he is, come over here and judge me. I take my sleep very seriously.

"Well change of plans, get ready I'll be passing for you at 7:00. Not a minute more." He said walking away. I stepped out into the hall and looked at his retreating self.

"What no 'Hey want to grab some dinner, maybe a movie?' what ever happened to free will?!" I demanded indignant.

"That would only apply if this is a date, lucky for me its not, so you don't have a choice." He answered without looking back. He disappeared into his apartment and I walked back into mine.

"Not a date? Then what the hell is this?" I wondered out loud. To be honest I was actually the teensiests of disappointed when he said it wasn't a date. I mean I had no reason to be, its not like I cared or liked him, but it still would have been cool had a guy like him asked me out.

I chuckled and shook my head, "there are no guys like him Bella." I told myself.

After a quick scrub down I sat crossed leg on my bed facing my closet, without the slightest idea of what to wear. How am I supposed to know what to wear if I didn't know where we were going. I reached over to my phone and called Edward.

"Its 6:30, you better be ready or about to be." He stated flatly into the phone.

"Relax I've still got half an hour." I scoffed into the phone.

"No women is ever ready within the duration of 30 minutes." He answered disbelieving.

"And most men ASK their date out." I retorted annoyed. It was silent for a few moments then he answered.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to dinner." He answered as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes but WHERE?" I stated just as obviously.

"WHY do you need to know?" He said mimicking my tone. How rude.

"Because I need to know what the dress code is." I stated.

"Of course you do. Um casual night out is fine." He said and hung up. Casual night out? What the hell is a casual night out for a skilled assassin?

...

*knock* *knock* "come in!" I yelled from the couch were I was zipping up my boots. I had said screw it if he doesn't want to tell me then its his problem what happens. I had put on skinny jeans, leather boots, a blue lace blouse, and I was putting on my brown leather jacket. I didn't use make up but I had allowed my self mascara and a peach color for my lips, my hair lay in soft curls to my right. I just hopped the weather would allow them to stay that way.

"Ready?" I asked getting my key and heading for the door.

"No I'm here to tell you that I'm not ready." He answered sarcastically. I pushed him out the door and shut the door in his face.

"Then go get ready." I said through the door. He had already ruined my plans of resting, being an ass was not helping my mood.

"Bella open up." He said and I sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"No." It was silent for a few seconds and I sat there with my arms crossed. Then the door swung open and in strode Edward. I looked at his white button up and black leather jacket, his jeans hid the top of his converse. Looks like I wasn't over dressed. He stopped in front of me and frowned, he grabbed my arms and tossed me over his shoulder...again.

"Edward put me down!" I shouted hitting his back. I bounced up and down as he exited my apartment and closed the door.

"No." He simply stated and kept walking, I presumed it was to the elevators. "This is very childish of you, you know." I muttered annoyed.

"I'm the childish one?!" He retorted.

"Incredibly." I answered.

"Says the one who wrote on Emmett while he was asleep." He said setting me down and smirking at me as he leaned against the wall.

"He started it first, he covered me in glitter! And I hate glitter."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, we stepped inside and descended to the lobby. "So where are we going?" I asked once more.

"Patience." He taunted.

"Edward!" I whined.

"And I'M childish." He said chuckling.

I slapped his arm and he feigned to be hurt. So I punched him.

"OK that one actually hurt." I grinned in triumph, seems like training was working after all.

"But anyways, just let it be some sort of surprise." He said.

"I don't like surprises, besides you saw how it went the last time I got a surprise. I ended up here!" I said frowning.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked confused. I watched his eyebrows furrow and then I accidentally looked into his eyes, I had told myself not to do that ever since the other time because I always got lost in them. Just like what happened now, i looked into his green orbs and I lost my train of thought. I forgot about the past or the meaning of the future, all that mattered was the now. And now I wanted to stay where I was staring at him, the elevator shifted slightly, and that broke my trance.

"Not necessarily." I said blinking away the green.

We walked out to the garage and got into his silver Volvo. He sped away into the darkness of the city. "Slow down, at what time did you make the reservation?" I asked horrified as he pushed past 80.

"Don't worry I always drive like this." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him wide eyed.

"How the heck are you still alive?!"

He turned to look at me and said in a serious tone. "Maybe I'm not, maybe you're not, maybe were both dead already." I frowned at him.

"Eyes on the road phantom." I said looking away, hiding my smile.

We were on the road for a total of 12 minutes, it probably had something to do with Edward's driving. We got out of the car and walked inside, a nice young man escorted us to our seats on the second level of the restaurant we were on a table that was right next to the railing. Giving a great view of the lower level, the center was one big dance floor where older couples we're waltzing. And around the floor were different tables set up with families dining and talking. As I took a look around the place the waiter had laid a menu in front of us and was writing down Edward's drink.

"And you Miss?" The waiter asked turning to me.

"Ice tea is fine, thank you." I said looking at him as he wrote it down, he had a slight stain on his left lower abdomen, it seemed to be chocolate. He finished writing it down and walked away.

"Why are we here?" I asked turning to stare directly at Edward.

"To eat, of course." He said without looking up from his menu. I frowned at his response. I could have easily eaten at home, or we could have eaten at the little diner down the street. Why we're we here and why did he evade answering?

i looked at the menu and couldn't decide what to order, my mind kept wondering over what was going on.

"Have you decided?" Edward asked finally looking up from his stupid menu.

"That you're hiding something from me? Yes, yes I have." I said closing my menu and setting it down. "What's going on?" I confronted him.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that we're merely having dinner?" He asked exasperated.

"Because if we were merely 'having dinner'," I said using air quotes, "we would have our drinks by now, and the waiter wouldn't have looked so nervous." I whispered frustrated.

Edward looked at me incredulously and chuckled. "You're blaming the poor service on me ?"

"Well that's just too much of a coincidence, isn't it? And unless you plan on proposing tonight something is definitely up." I stated. "And if you are proposing, sorry but you're not my type." I added on.

"Well why not?" He asked looking offended.

"I'm not into professional liars." I said shrugging and once more looking down to the first floor. I had the sense of being watched. Just then the waiter a different waiter appeared with our drinks and ready to take our orders. There was something odd about him, he must not have been careful washing because his clothes seemed tight on him, either that or he's incredibly muscular. If that's the case I ask for him to flex and watch the buttons pop off his shirt.

"I'll have the smoked salmon and the New York style cheesecake please." I said handing him my menu. Edward ordered the lobster and tiramisu. After the waiter left, Edward stared at me. As if he knew I had something on my mind but I didn't want to ask only to be answered by his evasion and sarcasm.

"You look like you're in pain, spit it out." He said chuckling, I frowned and took a look around. The people dining up here seemed important, they had on elegant clothing, they held there utensils with delicacy, and in proper form. The atmosphere up here seemed reserved and private. While downstairs looked more like the free range zone, where we'll off families and friends gathered. The people seemed more free spirited.

"Why are we on the second floor?" I questioned.

He smiled, "I don't know, they didn't have any room on the first floor?" He said smiling.

"Edward." I said flatly. He sighed and looked down.

"What can you see from here? What can you see down there?" He asked. I looked down as well.

"Families dining, couples dancing, children eating, friends discussing and laughing, everything." I said summing it up.

"Preciously." He agreed. "Bella in this job you have to learn that attention isn't a good thing, whenever possible it is better to be the observer rather than the observed. If we sit down there we make too easy for somebody to spy on us without us even noticing. This way we look down, and very few people look up. Also when spying on somebody, always choose the second floor, it makes your life easier." He said leaning back in his chair.

He brought me here to teach me that? I could have done that from the headquarters during our lunchtime! What a waste of sleep.

He took a sip from his soda, and sighed content in his seat.

"What?" I asked unsure what it meant.

"Nothing." He said smiling at me. Ugh, why must he do that? Will he ever cease to be a mystery to me? It's only been 2 weeks, and I'm already frustrated with him and his ways, how will I live through the rest of my life? That's if I make it to the rest of my life.

"Stop." Edward said sternly, snapping my attention to him.

"Stop what?" I asked confused.

"Thinking that you won't pass." He said sitting up and leaning forward. "I can always tell when you're thinking about it because you get a look of sadness and resignation in your eyes."

"Well I have to accept the fact that there is a possibility that I might not make it to eighteen." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes but accepting and giving in are two different things. And when you get that look I swear I can see you deciding to give up. Don't do it Bella, it only weakens you. If there's something I've learned over the years in this business, is that as long as you have a pulse you do not give in to life, you fight 'til the end." He said looking directly into mine.

"It doesn't really matter though does it? If I make it, I live as the outcast, if I don't I die." I stated, looking down at my tea.

"You won't be an outcast, and even if you are you have Charlie, Carlisle, Alice and the guys...and you'll have me." He said quietly.

"Ok but if I die?!" I snapped, "Will I have you with me as well? Will you pull the trigger?" I asked my vision blurring and I cursed my emotions. For some reason I really wanted to know his answer.

I looked directly at him and he seemed to be struggling. "Yes," he whispered and I looked away biting the inside of my cheek. "But I won't let that happen Bella! I swear I will get you through this." He added on.

"It doesn't matter what you swear because it's not up to you is it? It all comes down To me and that test, your only choice is whether you will take what you asked for. The only choice you have is to pull that trigger or not, and we already know the answer to that." I said trying my best not to shed a single tear. I would not let this get to me.

"No we don't because I am not one to be known for following rules." He said after a time of silence. "Bella you will do fine, and should the impossible happen and you don't pass, I along with rose, Alice, Emmett, and jasper, will not let anything happen to you." he said confidently.

"I don't think there's anything you can do." I said crossing my arms, still not looking at him.

"That's what Angela said when she was stuck in archives." He said and I looked at him, he was smiling at me. I shook my head and blinked away the useless water. The waiter brought our food ten minutes after.

Before eating, I took a sip of my tea that I hadn't touched since the waiter brought it, but as soon as the liquid touched my tongue I spit it back into the cup. It tasted awful, rancid, but tea didn't go bad... Did it?

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked looking up from his food.

"Yeah...," I said slowly, "it just isn't the kind of iced tea I usually have. It kind of surprised me." I said shrugging nonchalantly, he nodded and went back to eating. I took in a quick sweep of the second floor. I saw our waiter attending another table, and he seemed to be talking to another client. As I was about to move on, the man looked at me and nodded at what the waiter said to him. I looked away and saw four other men, all dressed like the first man, each at a different table surrounding his. And they were all staring in our direction.

I looked down to my plate and picked up my fork as the waiter began walking away from the man. As he passed our table I discreetly kept my eye on him and to the left of his vest he had a small stain...a chocolate stain to be more precise. I slowly sat and calmly put my fork down.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" He said looking up from his plate.

"I think it's best that we leave," I said peeking over his shoulder to look at the man the waiter had been talking to. He was calling over one of the other men and looking at me. "now." I added on hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked confused. The man had left the other guy's table and was now gathering the rest of the crew.

"Edward I want to leave now." I stated sternly while getting up. His eyes followed my gaze and he stood up. He left some money on the table, more than enough, and we walked briskly away from our table. On our escape route, the waiter that had served us stepped in our way.

"Can I help you?" He asked smiling.

"No, no," Edward said putting an arm around my shoulders, "my girlfriend here, just isn't feeling well. I think it's best that I take her to get some rest." he said lying smoothly.

"If you'd like we can call for someone to come and look at her." He offered still not moving.

"Oh no, it's only slight dizziness. I just need to lie down." I said touching my head and looking disoriented.

"Thank you." Edward said pushing us past him. We quickly walked away and descended the stairs, when I looked up the four men were approaching the stairwell. We quickly crossed the dance floor and made our way out of the building. As soon as we were out we headed to the valet.

"Call back up, I have a feeling the people aren't who they're after but one can never be too sure." I said as I looked behind us. The coast was clear for now, and Edward was on the phone with Alice. Then the men were out the door and coming toward us. Edward told the valet we were going for a walk and we left down the street. "Why'd you do that? It'd be faster with car."

"By then the car would be pointless. Come on this way." We turned down the street and entered a parking building.

"Hey!" One of the men called behind us but we kept walking, that's when I heard the distinctive click of a bullet sliding into place.

Edward heard it too because we both took off running at the same time, only when we ran we went off in different directions.

Two guys went after me and two after him. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears and cars of different sorts passed by, I turned and went into different rows. Trying to lose them. Then I heard a loud BANG! And a bullet whizzed past me on the right hitting a cement pillar. I ducked instinctively and zig zagged in between cars. I heard many shots fired and some were being fired above me. I assume Edward had ascended a level. I was frightened and unsure of what to do. I stopped behind a black Hummer, trying to catch my breath and listen to what was happening. Judging from their footsteps one was behind me about 5 cars down, and the other was 3 cars down to my right and 2 cars in front of me. I needed to find a way out of here, bit I needed to calm down enough to think. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. I breathed in deeply to calm my self and then I crawled under the truck behind me, quietly I waited then I crawled under the next car, this one was lower making it more difficult but I managed. I kept going stopping every few seconds to listen t the shuffling of feet.

The guy who was behind me was now standing right beside me, he took a few steps toward the end of the car and I closed my eyes. This was it, the deciding moment. I took in a deep breath and released it. I quickly and quietly rolled out from under the car, the guy had his back to me. I whistled startling him and causing him to turn around. I had to act quickly, every second counted. I raised my leg and kicked him in his lower abdomen, he dropped his gun and doubled over, I then without thinking kicked his face and swept my leg under his feet knocking him on his back. I quickly stood up and kicked his gun away as far as I could. The other man had approached me now and started shooting, I ducked and ran towards him, ducking and rolling.

Once at his side, I stood up and kicked the gun out of his hand. He swung at me and hit me in the stomach, I stepped back as I grabbed my stomach. _The head, avoid getting hit in the head._i told myself. He came at me and swung at my head but I ducked and moved away. I put my arms up defensively and swung at his lower gut. I hit him and managed to push him back with it. He was bigger and stronger, the only thing I could count on at the moment was speed. So I started a nonstop attack. I hit and punched any unprotected area, then I hit his face and he fell. Before I could continue, I was grabbed from behind. I struggled in the mans arms but he held on tight. The man on the floor stood up and came at me. Fear overwhelmed me, but i didn't allow myself to freeze, i couldn't. He aimed directly at my face and I ducked to the side, I heard crunch of the mans nose and I felt myself drop to the ground. I crawled away, coughing, and heaving for air. When I could crawl no more I stopped and laid on my back.

"Get her." One of them growled and the other walked to me. I reached into my boot and pulled out my knife. I sat up and threw it at the oncoming figure. The lighting in here was bad, so all I could see was his body drop to the floor. I groaned and stood up, I ran to the still standing man and slid in between his legs, standing up behind him, I kicked him behind the knee, dropping him to one knee. I grabbed a small pocket knife I had and put it against his throat.

"Not one more movement." I breathed. He remained still and I used the chance to pin him to the ground.

Before I could think of what to do next, all the lights turned on, and people exited from the cars. They were clapping, some were cheering, and some were shouting my name. I had no idea what was going on, and then walked out Edward clapping. He stopped beside the dead guy and gave him a small kick on the side. The man then rolled over and Edward helped him up. _What the hell was going on?! _

"W-w-what? Guys?" I stammered.

"Can I get up now?" Whined the guy from under me.

"Yes, excellence performance Mr. Abernathy." Said Charlie as he too walked out.

"P-performance? This was all a set up?" I asked incredulous.

"Indeed." Edward said standing in front of me smiling. I slapped his arm.

"You guys gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to die!" I shouted at him. "And what about these guys?" I motioned to the guy with a knife protruding from his chest and the one standing next to Emmett. "What if I had killed one of them?!" I was shaking with fury.

"Bella, Bella calm down." Alice said from where she was sitting on top of a yellow Porsche.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" I kept shouting my head off.

"I told you she would react like this." Charlie told Carlisle laughing. I merely glared at him.

"Bella come on, at least you passed the test."

_Say what?_

**_A/N TADA! How's that for a treat? Hoped y'all liked it and I'll see you guys soon. P.s I do believe there are some errors in there I didn't catch so sorry._**


End file.
